Peticiones
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: [Two-shot] Howl está agotado y no puede o más bien no quiere cumplir la petición de Sophie. Él conoce una forma de obtener más energía.
1. Chapter 1

—¡Howl! —exclamó Sophie teniendo las manos una encima de la otra apoyadas en la punta de la escoba, sin dejar de mirar al perezoso mago sentado en el sofá.

—¿Si, Sophie? —preguntó. Ella alzó la ceja, incrédula, recién se lo había dicho. Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza—. Aja, me lo dijiste hace un momento —espetó—. Pero debes comprender que me encuentro muy agotado —hace solo unos momentos estaba realizando nuevo conjuros—. Hasta me he es difícil desplazarme hacia mi habitación.

Sophie bufó, sus palabras no le parecían más que patrañas.

—Puedes resoplar todo lo que quieres —dijo el mago—. Pero eso no cambiara el hecho de que me encuentro sin energías.

La mujer frunció el ceño, al ver que hacia una cara de lo más moribunda. Sí que era dramático.

—Aunque... —empezó—. Conozco una forma para obtener más energía.

—¿Y cuál es? —preguntó más que por curiosidad, así sabía lo que pediría este caprichoso mago.

—Dame un beso.

Las mejillas de Sophie no tardaron de enrojecerse por oír aquello salir de sus labios ahora curvados hacia arriba.

—¿Qué? —preguntó como si no lo hubiera oído, pero su interrogante no era más que retorica—. ¿Por qué?

—Para recuperar energía —dijo Howl—. Solo dame uno.

Sophie no dejaba de mirar sus ojos.

—¿Me lo darás, Sophie? —ella suspiró, antes de contestar afirmativamente, con él no le quedaba de otra.

—Está bien —acercándose a él, quien lucía sorprendido por la rapidez de aceptación sintió como sus labios se pegaban en su mejilla izquierda.

Parpadeó.

—¿Eh? —articuló el mago—. ¡Yo lo quería en la boca! ¡En la boca! —indicándole el lugar donde sus labios debían haber sido pegados.

—Creo que ese beso fue suficiente para tener un poco de energía y cumplir mi petición.

No es como si hiciera bien, cumplir cada uno de los caprichos del mago. Y si lo quería en la boca, pues hubiera especificado antes.

—No, no lo fue—denegó girando su cuello en tono ofendido—Si quieres que lo haga ¡Dame un beso real!

—¡Howl! —exclamó Sophie—. ¡Vamos! Haz lo que yo te pedí.

—No —firme—. No haré lo que me pidas hasta que tú hagas lo que yo pido.

La muchacha, resopló.

—Pero, ¡Si yo solo te estoy pidiendo que levantes los pies para poder barrer!


	2. Chapter 2

Sophie y Howl no dejaban de mirarse, esperando que alguno realice lo pedido y casi exigido.

—¿Cumplirás mi petición? —preguntó Sophie, mirando los pies del mago y esperando que los mueva.

—Petición denegada —dijo. La mujer frunció el ceño—. ¿Y tú cumplirás con mi petición?

Ella repitió las mismas palabras de Howl y así quedó todo en la nada, mirándose y esperando que alguno sea el primero en rendirse. Por eso, al poco tiempo, el mago realizo un suspiro derrotado, Sophie entrecerró sus ojos por el gesto dramático.

—Me voy a levantar—dijo Howl como si no le quedara de otra.

—¿Te vas a levantar? —Sophie estaba sorprendida no es lo que había esperado de un mago tan vago. Calculaba unos largos minutos más.

—Si —asintió lamentablemente—. Se lo tan testaruda que eres, mi querida Sophie —explicó—. Ya que no darás el brazo a torcer, yo hare el sacrificio —poniéndose el dorso de su mano en su frente, tratando de hacer la pose más moribunda.

Sophie resopló, para luego decir:

—¿Y qué esperas?

—¿No tienes una gota de compasión? —expresó—. ¡Me cuesta! ¡Estoy cansado! ¡Ayúdame!—extendiendo una mano para que lo ayude a levantarse.

Sophie volvió a resoplar, al parecer Howl seria vago hasta el último momento. Esperaba que no le pidiera subir las escaleras o incluso ayudarlo a acostarse en su cama.

Extendió su mano, pero al momento que lo sujetaba para atraerlo hacia ella. Sophie fue atraída hacia él, cayendo sobre el mago.

—¿Qué crees...? —empezó Sophie pero fue interrumpida por el embustero de Howl.

—¡No lo puedo creer! —dijo sobre actuadamente—. Te pido que me ayudes a levantarme y aprovechas para lanzarte sobre mí, ¡Nunca lo creí de ti!

Sophie abrió boca incrédula por las sandeces y calumnias que dejaba salir de su boca, mientras intentaba salir, algo imposible si Howl la apresaba.

—Sé que es imposible resistirse a mis encantos... —siguió, Sophie resopló, ya no aguantando una palabra más. Lo miro furibundamente, antes de decir:

—¡Déjame salir, Howl!

—Pero si fuiste tú la que cayó en mis brazos —con la expresión más inocente que podía hacer.

—¡Tú me lanzaste!—replicó Sophie.

El mago sonrió con la sonrisa más angelical que podía.

—¿Eso es así? —preguntó—. Como sea, da igual —hizo una pausa breve y prosiguió—. Como soy bueno, no hare que cumplas la petición ¡yo lo hare por ti! ¿No soy el mejor?

Sophie no pudo pensar en lo que decía, hasta que sintió sus labios dirigirse a los suyos y supo lo que trataba de decir. La estaba besando. Sin embargo como sabiendo que pensaba Sophie, el mago refutó:

—Estoy obteniendo energías—dijo descaradamente antes de posar nuevamente sus suaves labios sobre ella.

Sophie intentó lo más que pudo resistir, incluso pensó en pegarle con la escoba que portaba en la mano. No obstante, todo quedó en la nada, entretanto era más besada por el mago y como si realmente le estuviera drenándole la energía, la mujer terminó por soltar la escoba y entregarse a las muestras de amor de su esposo donde sus manos viajaron a sus sedosos cabellos.

Howl sonrió en mitad del beso al escuchar ese ruido. La escoba al fin, había caído al suelo.


End file.
